Valreșian People's Army
The Valreșian People's Army (Armata Poporului Valreș/APV) is the military of East Valreșia (formally known as the Socialist Republic of Valreșia). Manpower and personnel The Valreșian People's Army has an active force of 180,000 men and a reserve force of 346,100 men. In total, East Valreșia has 2,831,700 men in available manpower. The APV is primarily a conscript army, with all males age 18 and above being eligable for conscription, although certain elite units are made up mostly of volunteers. Disciplinary issues Misappropriation of military supplies is a somewhat frequent problem in the East Valreșian military, with mid to low level officers being known to take new recruits shoes and uniforms to sell on the black market. Similarly, soldiers have also been known to steal military goods such as munitions to exchange for money or entertainment. Since the adoption of the Military First programme in East Valreșia in 1996, there have been reports of civilians being abused by military personnel, with such abuses including intimidation, demands for privileges, arrogant behaviour, and violation of lives and assets. Such mistreatment of members of the public has been found to be correlated with shortages in the national economy. The issue is taken very seriously by the state, and was brought up by Corneliu Nicolescu in a speech to the Central Military Commission of the Valreșian Communist Party in 2003. Alcoholism is another disciplinary problem that plagues the East Valreșian military, and is believed by East Valreșian authorities to be the cause of various criminal activities such as violence, murder, and desertion. Military goods are often misappropriated for the purpose of alcohol consumption, with food being squandered in drinking parties and military families brewing alcohol in their homes. A further problem found in the East Valreșian military is the prevalence of capitalist and anti-socialist lifestyles such as religious and superstitious activities, gambling, and business activities. In response, the East Valreșian military command has disseminated manuals among soldiers stressing that they must not consume enemy broadcasts, audio or written material, or documents, and that the West is engaged in psychological warfare with the East Valreșia state. Nevertheless, East Valreșian defectors have revealed that many of them watched West Valreșian movies and television on CDs and USBs whilst on service in the military. Still, results on studies regarding disciplinary problems in the East Valreșian military have concluded that the prevalence of misdemeanours in the military is not high enough to be detrimental to its loyalty to Corneliu Nicolescu or the ideological or moral discipline of the East Valreșian Military First policy. Branches Army The Valreșian People's Ground Forces is the largest branch of the Valreșian People's Army. It is the land warfare branch of the APV, and its main tasks are to defend East Valreșia from West Valreșian forces and to support the reunification of Valreșia. Navy The naval branch of the East Valreșian military is the Valreșian People's Navy, which is tasked with protecting East Valreșian naval territorial sovereignty. Air Force The Valreșian People's Air Force is the branch of the APV devoted to aerial warfare and air defence of the Socialist Republic of Valreșia. Capabilities Some 32,000 troops are allocated towards a planned invasion of West Brășani, and in the case of East Valreșian forces surrounding the city it is thought that West Valreșian and allied Laltofian forces would be able to maintain a defence for only five to seven hours. The East Valreșian government also has stocks of printed cash for its foreseen occupation government as well as equipment allowing its trains to run on western tracks. Furthermore, a list has been prepared by the Ministry of Intelligence and Security of West Brășanians to be arrested during the invasion, which is updated every few years. Equipment Uniforms and military ranks Medals The highest award for bravery and valour in the APV is the Valreșian Military Merit Cross. It is available in three classes; First Class, Second Class, and the Grand Cross. Weapons of mass destruction Budget and modernisation Category:Valreșia Category:Military of the Valreșias Category:Military forces